Forest Fever Elsa x Honeymaren
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Elsa doesn't have a cold. Definitely not. These Snowgies were intentional. Aka Honeymaren wants to take care of Elsa (Established Elsamaren Relationship)


**Elsa starts sneezing. The camp thinks they're being invaded. (Established Elsamaren Relationship)**

**-x Forest Fever x-**

"Aren't you just the cutest thing ever?" Honeymaren knelt down to ruffle the fur on top of a baby Reindeer's head.

"Hey, watch it!" Ryder exclaimed, "I just brushed her fur!"

She smiled up at him, "You worry too much. Just go back to feeding them," she stood up after petting the Reindeer once more, her eyes scanned across the herd. The majority were all watching Ryder walk along with a bag full of carrots.

Ryder offered a carrot to one of them, "_Thank you, Ryder! You're the best!_" Honeymaren smiled at his silly voice. Her smile quickly faded once she heard his next sentence, "Hey! Don't forget to share!" he took the carrot from the Reindeer's mouth and took a bite himself.

"I officially don't want to have anything to do with you and these Reindeer anymore," she stated as she tried not to focus on the Reindeer saliva on Ryder's chin.

"You should give it a go!" he exclaimed, holding the carrot out towards her.

"I'll pass," she held up a hand, "We should be heading back soon. Before the sun sets."

"I'm just about wrapped up here," he nodded in agreement, "Just a few hungry Reindeer to go."

Honeymaren didn't want to be a victim to anymore of Ryder's antics, "Hurry it up."

"Stop rushing me! I know you only want to go and kiss your girlfriend's face off and make the rest of the camp throw up!" he exclaimed once he was surrounded by a few of his Reindeer.

"That's... Quite true, actually..." she muttered with a smirk.

"You disgust me," Ryder joked.

"Says the one with Reindeer spit all over his face."

"_Don't be like that, Honeymaren!_" again, she couldn't stop herself from smiling at the voice, "_We're all one big happy family!_"

"Please hurry up!" Honeymaren said, growing impatient, "You know what happened last time when I didn't arrive back at the camp on time..." she remembered returning to a very icy campsite, all the tents were crushed by snow and trees were made of solid ice. Elsa had gone into a panic, thinking that Honeymaren had gotten lost or killed or taken. She was simply distracted by the one and only Bruni who had taken a great liking towards her.

She didn't mind Elsa's powers at all. She loved them - Just like she loved every other aspect of the blonde Goddess. Honeymaren had never expected a Spirit of the Forest to fall in love with her. She had never expected _Elsa_ to fall in love with her. She felt as if she was just dreaming, and she really didn't want to wake up. Simply being around Elsa was the best feeling Honeymaren had ever experienced.

"Erm... Maren?" Ryder questioned, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Hm?" she wondered, trying to keep Elsa's face in her mind.

"What is _that?_"

"What's what?"

"O-On your head..." he said, quietly.

Cautiously, Honeymaren glanced up. She almost screamed upon seeing a face looming above her. She jumped forward, causing the creature to fall and hit the ground. Honeymaren turned in shock and fright to face the being, "I-I... I assume Elsa made him?" she questioned herself.

The small snow creature jumped up and down, pure happiness ran throughout him. Ryder soon noticed that the Reindeer were growing restless, he then turned around... "Er, M-Maren?!" he began.

Honeymaren paid no attention to him as she knelt down, "Wow..." she whispered, admiring the creation. She was still amazed by Elsa's abilities after all these months, "You're quite the little troublemaker, aren't you?" she smiled.

"Maren!" Ryder called again.

"Aw, come here," she pulled him into her arms, immediately feeling the cold from the snow. His temperature was similar to Elsa's which made Honeymaren smile, "You are just the cutest thing ever!"

"Maren!" again, Ryder shouted.

"What, Ry-" she asked, looking over her shoulder, "Oh..." that's when she noticed the huge group of snow creatures. There were some on every single Reindeer within the herd. Others were running around like maniacs, chasing one another. She stood up once the one in her arms jumped away, "This seems like a problem."

"What's wrong with Elsa now? We still have a few minutes before curfew!" Ryder said, trying not to whine about how these creatures were ruining the hair on his Reindeer.

"I think we should head back. Now," Honeymaren decided. But before she could turn and head towards the camp, the huge group of snow creatures decided they wanted to head in that direction too, "No no no!" she shouted after them. The huge horde ran quickly ahead.

Ryder had already began to sprint back to the camp, Honeymaren was hot on his heels, "Sorry!" Ryder called up towards an Earth Giant they passed by, he had been covered by these snow creatures. He simply groaned in mild annoyance.

"There's so many of them!" Honeymaren exclaimed, she feared for the camp's safety. She feared for Elsa's safety. She didn't know why Elsa had made these and her worries were beginning to grow. The pair noticed that some of the tents had collapsed upon arriving at the camp. Campfires were being put out by the snow creatures jumping up and down on them.

"We're being invaded! The Ice Spirit is angry!" one of the Northuldra residents exclaimed as they ran manically around the camp, being chased.

Another also exclaimed, "Someone has angered the Ice Spirit! They will pay!" he tried to pull one of the annoyances away from his body.

"We're all going to die!" a female resident was acting very dramatic about the whole situation...

"You need to go find Elsa. I will try and round some of these up!" Ryder suggested, already taking a couple of them into his arms - immediately regretting it as he felt his hands start to get colder and colder. Honeymaren nodded in response, trying not to smile at Ryder's discomfort. The cold never bothered her nowadays.

**-x Forest Fever x-**

Honeymaren had been informed that Elsa had darted off into the forest without saying a word to anyone. This caused a lump to form in her throat, clearly worried about Elsa's well-being. Whenever she was apart from Elsa, she felt as if a part of her was missing. She didn't know what she would do if anything bad happened to the blonde.

"Elsa?!" she called out into the forest, hoping for an answer. The sun was beginning to set, it would be a lot harder to search in the dark. Honeymaren was thankful that she knew this forest like the back of her hand, she wasn't worried about getting lost, "Snowflake?! Come on, I know you're out here!" she took a deep breath to try and calm herself, "Oh, please be okay..." she whispered to herself. Suddenly, her eyes were drawn to one tree, "Ice?" she said, starting to have some faith.

A tree had some ice forming around it in a beautiful pattern. This was definitely Elsa's work. Her hand gently came up to brush against the tree trunk, she enjoyed the cold. A twig then snapped in the distance to her left, Honeymaren froze - awaiting whoever it was... She hoped it was Elsa, but no. Another one of those snow creatures appeared. It came straight towards her, brushing past her leg before running in the direction of the camp, "Just what we need. More of you invading the camp."

_Achoo!_

Honeymaren perked up, her eyes scanning the trees around her. Did she just hear... a sneeze? No, surely not. She must be hearing things. Suddenly, another snow creature ran towards her.

_Achoo!_

She waited... a few seconds later there was another one. The two creatures laughed at eachother before scattering into the forest, long gone from Honeymaren's sight.

_Achoo!_

Okay, she _definitely_ heard the sneeze that time. She was also noticing a pattern. Every time she heard a sneeze, one of those things appeared. Quickly, she ran in the direction of the sneezes. As she ran, she noticed some of the trees along the way had ice patches on them, "Elsa," she whispered, happily.

_Achoo!_

Another creature. This time it didn't take long to appear. Honeymaren was close, "Elsa?!" she called out.

**-x Forest Fever x-**

"Elsa?!" _Honeymaren?_ Elsa perked up, she clutched her knees to her chest as she rested her back against a tree, "Hey, Snowflake!? I know you're out here!"

Taking a deep breath, Elsa stood on shaky legs, "Honey?" she whispered in a shaky voice, peering around the tree, "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, Elsa!" Honeymaren dashed towards the blonde, her arms wrapped around the taller girl's neck to pull her into a warm hug, "I was so worried about you! You can't just go running off into the forest like that!" her ear pressed against her chest, wanting to hear Elsa's heartbeat.

"I'm fi- ah... ah..." she froze, trying to hold back the sneeze. She breathed deeply, "I'm fine! Promise..." she reciprocated the hug, her own arms came to wrap around the brunette's waist.

"Elsa..." Honeymaren began, knowing that Elsa was lying, "I'm thinkin' you might have a cold."

"No! Of course I don't. I don't get colds," she muttered, "You shouldn't be out here in this weath- _Achoo!_"

Honeymaren pulled away slightly to see the creatures appear out of thin air, "That's what's been happening!"

"I- _Achoo!_" a small group of snow creatures appeared.

"They come in threes..." Honeymaren smirked before stepping away, not wanting to get a cold herself.

"I'm fine... _Achoo!_" even more appeared... She gulped before sniffing, "A cold never bothered me anyway. I'll be okay."

The brunette carefully grabbed Elsa's arm, "Elsa, you've got to go lie down."

"No way, it will pass on its own," she shook her head.

"You are so stubborn," she rolled her eyes in response, she trailed her hand down to intertwine their fingers, "Come on, admit it to yourself..." she pulled her in the direction of the camp.

"Okay," she sighed in defeat, "I have a cold. I-I don't want to sneeze near the camp," Elsa muttered, her throat was starting to hurt, "I don't want these Snowgies ruining the tents and-"

"Too late for that, Snowflake..." Honeymaren smiled at the name for the creatures, "Ryder is currently trying to round them up. They've destroyed quite a bit of the camp. Everyone thinks they've angered the 'Ice Spirit' and you've started an invasion."

Elsa looked down at the ground as they walked through the forest, "I'm sorry, Honeymaren. I can't control it."

"Hey, it's okay," she said, "You can't help it," she stopped in her tracks to face Elsa, her hand tightened its grip. She then decided that she didn't care if she got a cold... Her lips soon found Elsa's in warm and gentle kiss.

Finally, Elsa smiled. They pulled away slowly, "I-I don't want you to get a cold," she said as she held onto Maren's hand tightly. Her body was aching and she feared that she might fall over.

"I don't mind," she pecked her on the lips once more, "I want to make you feeling better."

Elsa's heart fluttered as she felt a blush crawl up her neck and to her cheeks. She quickly turned her head to sneeze again, three Snowgies appeared in front of her. A groan of annoyance escaped her, "I hate having a cold..."

"I thought a cold never bothered you anyway," Honeymaren giggled, she gave Elsa's hand a reassuring squeeze, "We need to get you to bed," they began to walk back through the forest. She suddenly felt Elsa's body weight lean into her.

"S-Sorry... I don't feel so good," she sneezed loudly, the sound echoed throughout the forest. A big group of ten Snowgies appeared, they all took off into the forest - diving under leaves in excitement.

"It's okay. I've got you," Honeymaren's voice was sweet and calming. She put her arm around Elsa's waist, keeping her steady as they walked, "I'll take care of you until you're well again... And even after that I promise to always take care of you."

"Thank you," Elsa said, feeling so happy that Honeymaren had come into her life, "I promise to look after you, to- ah-" she suppressed the sneeze. But she soon regretted it as it caused her head to bang, the headache was bearable but it still came with some pain.

Upon arriving at the camp, Elsa gasped in shock. There were so many Snowgies running around, almost all of the tents had collapsed. Reindeer were also pacing around anxiously, "Ah! It's the Ice Spirit!" a resident exclaimed, running up to her, "We are sorry if we angered you-"

"No," Elsa began, she cleared her throat trying to get rid of the sore throat, "I-I'm not angry. This just happens when I sneeze."

"When you... Sneeze?" he questioned, "Oh..." he was then tackled by some of the Snowgies, causing Honeymaren and Elsa to wince.

"You're back!" Ryder shouted, running up to them with an armful of Snowgies, "Elsa, you're not lookin' too good."

"She has a cold. These lil Snowgies are the result of that," Honeymaren explained, her arm tightened around Elsa to keep her supported.

Ryder nodded, "Is there a way to get rid of them?"

Elsa shook her head, "N-No. But you can take them to the North Mountain. They'll be happy there."

Sighing, he nodded again, "We'll have to get some transport set up. It won't take long."

"I-I'll try my best not to- ah- ah- _Achoo!_" she bit her lip as more Snowgies plopped down onto the ground, "Sneeze..."

"You get some rest, Elsa. I'll bring some soup over to you in a bit," Ryder ordered, "I've got this all under contro-" he was cut off as all the Snowgies in his arms managed to break free, they jumped around in excitement, "Oh, no no no! Come back!" he ran after them.

Honeymaren began to walk Elsa over towards a tent that was on the outskirts of the camp, if they were lucky - the Snowgies wouldn't travel over here. Honeymaren also hoped that Elsa wouldn't sneeze whilst they were over here, "Almost there, Snowflake," she felt Elsa become heavier against her side, the cold was clearly causing the blonde heavy pain.

The brunette managed to open the tent and help Elsa inside, "Thank you, Honey..." Elsa sighed, her eyes starting to close once she lay down.

Honeymaren sat by her, a soft smile graced her features, "Don't mention it, darling... You get some rest. I'll wake you when Ryder gets here with the soup," she was about to exit the tent when she felt a shaky hand brush her arm.

"W-Will you stay?"

She did want to help clear up the Snowgies... But staying with Elsa seemed like a much better plan, "Well, I'm most likely already infected. So why not?" she giggled, quickly lying down beside Elsa. Honeymaren pulled the blanket over them, hoping to warm Elsa up. She moved to rest her head on Elsa's chests, her arms wrapped comfortably around the blonde.

Honeymaren then felt Elsa stiffen, "Ah... _Achoo!_"_ Snowgies..._ Thankfully, they all ran out of the tent almost immediately, "I-I'm sorry!" Elsa groaned, "I've ruined the camp and I-" the brunette quickly moved up to silence the Ice Goddess. The kiss effectively shut her up. Elsa's arms wrapped around Maren, holding her tight in a comforting hug.

"You haven't ruined anything," Honeymaren whispered once she pulled away, looking down into Elsa's blue eyes. She pushed a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear before leaning in to kiss her again, "I love you," she muttered against her lips.

Elsa smiled, weakly, "I love you, too, Honey," she said when they parted, she was so lucky to have Honeymaren in her life.

Honeymaren returned to her original position with her head resting comfortably on Elsa's chest, listening to her heartbeat once again, "I'm definitely going to have a cold tomorrow..." she whispered.

"My bad," Elsa laughed, finally allowing her eyes to close.

"Get some sleep, Snowflake... You'll need it."

Elsa chose not to protest. Sleep had never overcome her so quickly before.

Honeymaren cuddled close as she listened to Elsa's steady breathing. She hoped that the Snowgies weren't being too much of a problem out there...


End file.
